Somewhere Only We Know
by Anise Nalci
Summary: Oneshot songfic to the song somewhere only we know. Harry realizes his deep love for Hermione. Obviously HHr.


**-Disclaimer-**

_I am not JK Rowling nor do I claim to be the author of the ever-famous _Harry Potter _series. I am just writing one of my theories on how I think love would unfold between my favourite Harry Potter couple drumroll Harry and Hermione._

_Characters – Those you see in the book series are not mine, others are (but you all can recognise that there are no other characters in the book)_

_Song – Somewhere Only We Know (Keane)_

_Plot – 100 mine truly!_

**Somewhere Only We Know**

_By Heahrune_

**_I walked across an empty land_**

_**I knew the pathway like the back of my hand.**_

_**I felt the earth beneath my feet**_

_**Sat by the river and it made me (feel) complete.**_

Harry kneeled down, blood gushing from his hands, feeling life drift away from him. Trelawney's prophecy concerning him and Voldemort had been fulfilled. With his own hands, he had defeated Voldemort, the Dark Lord, He Who Must Not Be Named, the wizard responsible for so much terror in the wizarding world. Harry's quest to vanquish Voldemort and bring peace had succeeded, perhaps at the price of his own life.

His strength was slowly seeping out of him. Slowly, but surely. He felt so faint, he even wondered how he could remain conscious. He knew Ron wasn't at all. Ron was lying on the ground, oblivious to the last battle, the last battle Voldemort would ever have. The Death Eaters had tried to kill Harry before he struck Voldemort – knowing that even if they could not kill him, they could at least give their master some time to gain victory and kill Harry. They did that just to save themselves, for they were in too deep and once captured, they would be guilty of many sentences that gave the Dementors the permission to perform their Kiss – even though the Dementors were on their side, they would not wait a second longer to perform their deadly kiss. Harry remembered, a split second before Harry was going to be hexed, Ron courageously saved him, warding them off. Now Ron was sprawled on the ground.

_At least everything's ended_, Harry thought.

It was amazing how the Dementor's could attack Hogwarts in the first place. Voldemort's plan had been discovered weeks ago, so most of the students had been able to be evacuated from the school and be moved to the late Sirius Black's house.

_Sirius is now innocent in the eyes of many._

Harry looked at last to the lake, which was sparkling in the early Spring sun. The flowers were supposed to bloom, why weren't they blooming? Everywhere seemed to have the ambience of death, which literally was true. Every tree, bush, dell, flower – everything in short seemed to grieve for this war that had taken the lives of many.

Harry stumbled onto the lake, and suddenly felt a rush of unhappiness come over him.

_**A simple thing, where have you gone?**_

_**I'm getting older and I need something to rely on.**_

_**So tell me when you're going to let me in,**_

_**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.**_

His parents who had protected him – they were gone. Sirius – well, he was gone too. Many of those whom he loved and cared for as if they were his family were dangered due to their connexion with him. The Weasleys, Moony, Tonks, Moody, Hermione…

_Hermione._

He could never understand her, despite knowing her well for the longest time. She was his sole confidante; he could place all his trust on her. Ron, well, he just made too many comments without thinking – as always, and you couldn't expect him to change! He was a typical boy, trying to make his way and leave his poverty-stricken condition. Perhaps that was what made Harry turn to Hermione: Harry wasn't a typical boy – being abused and neglected in his childhood, as well as a wizard prophesied to do 'great deeds' – and Hermione wasn't a typical girl – being unable to convey her expressions properly, and living her whole life with her nose in books, studying non-stop, wishing to escape the realities of life.

He felt sad that she evaded him. She didn't respond to him after the news of Voldemort's plan. She worked harder at all her subjects; she wanted to be an Auror, but she felt it her duty to be a Healer. So she studied for two careers. Once the news broke out about Hogwarts being attacked, she became active in the campaign to save everyone. She was a typical perfectionist.

_**I came across a fallen tree**_

_**I felt the branches of it looking at me.**_

**_Is this the place we used to love?_**

_**Is this a place that I've been dreaming of?**_

Why had his thoughts turned to Hermione during the – possible – last hours he would be expected to live? He shook the thought away. Hermione was a platonic friend; he couldn't expect her to care for him anyway, she had too much on her plate.

He saw – from the lake – the dark shady trees of the Forbidden Forest, where he and Hermione had journeyed together for many times: their first year, and especially their fifth year. He nearly cried as he recollected the memory. Those were the days when he, although in danger, could stray around without a care in the world…

_**A simple thing, where have you gone?**_

_**I'm getting older and I need something to rely on.**_

_**So tell me when you're going to let me in,**_

_**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.**_

He couldn't take the unbearable feeling that he had whilst he alone stayed quite conscious on the deserted Hogwarts ground. Dumbledore had went to alert the Order, but he wasn't back yet. He was too late, and Harry – with a feeling of deep unhappiness – felt that, in a world where you needed to save the world, you were bitterly tried in ordeals such as these. He wasn't some sort of superman; he needed a helping hand, his family…

_Hermione_? A voice in his head questioned.

_**(So) If you have a moment why don't we go?**_

_**Talk about it somewhere only we know.**_

_**This could be the end of everything.**_

_**So why don't we go somewhere only we know?**_

_**Somewhere only we know?**_

No, no, no. It wasn't like that at all. It was – well, he just missed her understanding and patience. She didn't seem around at all anymore. He couldn't understand it, he was so confused. These feelings he had harboured unknowingly seemed to know array themselves with blinding colours until he could no longer ignore that fact – that he loved Hermione.

_**A simple thing, where have you gone?**_

_**I'm getting older and I need something to rely on.**_

_**So tell me when you're going to let me in,**_

_**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.**_

It was such a simple request – he wanted his family, his friends, everyone, to be safe – but it didn't seem possible to be granted. In the eyes of many, he was a brave hero, but some – including himself – could portray him as a simple, naïve fool. Not what he wanted to be, but still…

He was so young, yet had faced so much. Was this great destiny that Trelawney had predicted for him a good thing or a bad thing? Was it a blessing or a curse? Was this a life he could remember and be remembered by many as well as live to say that he was proud of what he had done, or was it a life that he'd be afraid of, in constant fear of, like Moody – who was most definitely not his role model – who was eccentric about everything?

He wanted to start anew. He wanted to relive his life, and shape his destiny by himself instead of having it predicted by seers and clairvoyants. He felt – at this point – he had rather live his life like any normal teenaged boy, instead of having it be lived up to great expectations, which was what the who wizarding world as a whole expected of him. Most of all, he wanted love and understanding, something he felt only Hermione, at this point, could give him.

Harry heard a voice crying out, "He's here!" and felt a rush of wind and patter of shoes nearby. Gentle hands lifted him up. It was Hermione.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry," and she started to weep quietly, and Harry saw the streak of tears running down her cheeks and her slightly red eyes. Harry lifted his hand and touched her cheeks, and whispered only so that she could hear him:

"Hermione, I love you."

_**(So) If you have a moment why don't we go?**_

_**Talk about it somewhere only we know.**_

_**This could be the end of everything.**_

_**So why don't we go somewhere only we know?**_

_**Somewhere only we know?**_

"Harry, hang on," Hermione tried in her most natural voice. "You're going to make it. Don't die."

Harry tried to answer that seeing her was enough to lift his spirits and bring life back to him, but she called Madam Pomfrey over.

"Won't someone help Harry?" she cried out beseechingly.

"He's alright, Hermione," Dumbledore replied to her call in his booming voice. "He's fine."

Hermione looked unsure. "It's alright, Hermione. I _am _fine," Harry sat up and told her in a shaky voice.

Before he could say anything further, Hermione gave him a hug that nearly made Harry fall back.

"Oh Harry, you wouldn't know how worried I was. I'm so relieved! I – " Here she was interrupted by Herry who put a finger to her lips.

"Come with me," he said. "I need to tell you something."

_**This could be the end of everything.**_

_**So why don't we go somewhere only we know?**_

_**Somewhere only we know?**_

They were near the daisies and acacias which were in full bloom now, probably due to the magic that Hogwarts had to immediately restore itself to its glory. Here they had a long talk, and everything between them, all the boundaries, the incidents that had kept them separated, they all seemed to disappear, and Harry – for the first time – was able to say the words that expressed the feelings he had subconsciously kept hidden for the longest time.

"Hermione, I love you."

Tears came into the brown-haired girl's eyes, and she began to cry. Harry was alarmed. Could it be she did not care for him? Or that she was in love with another during the time they were estranged friends? Or was it that she could not just force herself to think of him for just a minute. Pink crept onto his cheeks and he stuttered, after a moment of silence, "It's OK if you don't feel the same way."

Immediately, Hermione lifted her face to meet his glance. "No, Harry. You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to say that."

Harry's face grew warm. "I was so blind…"

He felt really embarassed, and Hermione seemed to sense it.

"No," she contradicted flatly, after a pause. "You were preoccupied with the danger of all our situation. Now that Voldemort is gone," she sighed contentedly, "we can be together, without any threats to our safety, and be as happy as can be."

She lifted her lips to give him a fleeting kiss, and the two of them, sat opposite of each other. No words were needed to be said, and no words were spoken, but each knew what the other was feeling, and in that early Spring evening, when the sun had set in the west, the two of them were still sitting down, hardly moving, but both whispering silently, although they sat as still as statues in the dell, which, with the setting sun and the beautiful shrubs and the lake nearby, seemed almost like a picture from Heaven.

**-Author's Not-So-Philosophical Reflections-**

_I've done my part. I wrote this random fanfic and I hoped you all liked it. You guys have finished reading it, so now, I beg you, for both our sakes, to review if you guys liked it and want to read more. _

_Like all my romance fanfics, I usually put the season as Spring. I was inspired to make this a songfic because I was partial to the lyrics of the song _Somewhere Only We Know_ by Keane. Naturally I have put the song's title as this fanfic's title. _

_I hope you guys enjoyed the story. It was really a treat for me to write it and is dedicated to all those romantics out there, especially those who support Harry/Hermione, like my friend Megha. Cheers to you guys!_

_And now, please review if you enjoyed the story and would like more romance songfics._

**-End-**


End file.
